The Dark Alchemist
by Meijin Lightus
Summary: Yami Fang a 10 year old state alchemist who had a illness that should of killed him but he lived and now uses the darkness around him to do Alchemy and what is up with his dragon eyes? Yami is looking for his older sister to ask her why did she never come back and to tell her that they are all that is left of the Fang family and the last of the dragon keepers. Rated M just in case.


**The Dark Alchemist**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Yami Fang and Nina Tucker**

 **Lightus: ok I know what your all going to say stop making new stories, work on your other ones. Well I can't help it, now enjoy the first chapter of my FMA/FMAB story and I own nothing but my oc/ocs and the plot. Also for this story Nina Tucker is going to be 10 before and after she became a Chimera.**

 **NormaPOV**

A 10 year old boy wearing black jeans, combat boots, a short sleeve black top, black finger-less gloves and black tinted sunglasses with messy black hair, sighs as he is sitting next to a 10 year old girl with long brown hair, with brown dog ears on her head sleeping next to him with nothing on but a black long coat the boy placed on her not long ago.

"Yami what have you gotten yourself in to now?" The boy known as Yami says as he takes off his sunglasses showing his blue dragon like eyes as he laughs lightly.

The girl starts to wake up as she hugs the coat around her more as she opens her blue dog like eyes. "Where am I?" The girl asks.

"Well your safe so that is all that matters really." Yami tells her as he puts the glasses back on.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Yami." Yami tells her as he passes her some clothes.

She takes the clothes putting them on as she hands the coat back Yami. "Thank you Yami, I'm Nina." The girl now known as Nina tells him. As she hands the coat back a silver pocket watch falls out. "Your a Alchemist? But you look like your only ten!" Nina is now wearing blues shoes, blue joggers and a blue top and a dog tail can be seen coming out of the joggers.

Yami laughs. "yes I'm a Alchemist and yes I'm only ten." he tells her.

"But how!" Nina asks/yells.

"Well it could be a number of things. Could be because I can do Alchemy without needing a circle, maybe because I use darkness for my alchemy, might be because I'm a Chimera." Yami tells her as he takes off his glasses to show her, his blue dragon like eyes.

"Your a chimera like me?" Nina asks Yami.

Yami laughs. "yes and no. now lets move to somewhere safer." Yami says help nina up.

 **A week later Roy's office Normal POV**

Yami walks in with a big smile on his face and Nina who has a hood on her head and her tail acting like a belt follows him in. "What do you need Mustsang?" Yami asks.

Roy Mustsang just looks at Yami from his desk. "have you had any luck with your search Dark Alchemist?"

"Not one bit. I still don't know the name of the guys who attacked my home!" Yami growls that last bit out.

Hawkeye runs in. "Colonel! There are some men outside trying to get in with weapons!"

Yami growls and gets up and jumps out the window. "Yami Fang!" Mustsang yells.

 **Outside Yami POV**

I land on the ground. "Well well well. Look who is here." I say as I get up and pulls what looks like a book in shape with a handle, but as I pull if off my belt it unfolds in to a long black black blade with a red edge. "If you leave now and you won't die but it's up to you but if I was you I would run all the way back to your mummies."

Only like 10 out of 30 men rans off.

Yami sighs as he throws his blade up in to the air and brings his left fist to his right hand and pushes them together as his fist glows black and he slams it on to the ground and shadows go flying at the 19 men still standing there, knocking them all out as Yami spins round grabing his blade by the handle and pointing it to the last guy who is some how holding Nina still with the hood covering her head.

 **Normal POV**

"Yami help!"

"Let her go!" Yami growls at the man as Ed and Al walks to the building.

"What is going on?" Al asks.

"I said let her GO!" Yami growls as he takes off his sunglasses and looks at the man with his ice blue dragon eyes.

"And if I don't"

Yami's eyes go blood red. "you die." Puts his fold up blade away and punches the guy sending him flying and making him let go of nina as her hood flies off her head.

 **Lightus: ok I know this isn't much but hey I want this story up now!**

 **Yami: R &R please. Also to all of you who would like to see what I look like uuuse this link lighte ian tart a rt/Ya mi-F a ng-58 3 1216 41 but with out the spaces**


End file.
